codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Narva
, |result = EU Victory *132nd Regiment withdraws from St. Petersburg |territory = St. Petersburg remains under Britannian control |combatant1 = Europia United |combatant2 = Euro Britannia |commander1 = Leila Malcal |commander2 = Andrea Farnese Sir Wilhelm Auguste |strength1 = 11+ Alexanders |strength2 = 1 G-1 Base Many Sutherlands 2 Gloucesters |casualties1 = Almost all forces except Akito |casualties2 = Sir Wilhelm Auguste All ground forces except the G-1 }}The Battle of Narva is an event that occurred in Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. Background During the war between the Europia United and the Holy Britannian Empire, the EU dispatches the 132nd Regiment of their army to retake the Russian city of Sankt Petersburg from the Britannians which had became the capitol of the tributary empire of Euro Britannia. The operation failed and the EU forces began to retreat but, they had to wait as Britannian forces were surrounding them forcing the EU to send in the W-0 unit. The Battle EU and Britannian forces had began to engage each other in heavy combat deep within the forests of Narva around forty minutes before the 132nd Regiment was to begin their withdraw from St. Peterburg, Russia. During the battle, the W-0 United used Japanese exiles as their soldiers and they ended up doing kamikaze attacks with their Alexanders against the Britannian Sutherlands. This caused the Britannian officers in the G-1 Base to freak out and order their forces to stay back. Meanwhile, the E.U. officers overlooked the conflict with Commander Anou furious over the progress of the Eleven pilots and Leila Malcal scorning him for his action of allowing self-destruct systems onto the Alexanders with Anou's justification being that the Elevens are a suicidal race. Anou was eventually confronted by Leila and was eventually escorted out of the command center and removed of his command with Leila and Claus Warwick being put in charge and the bombs on the Alexanders were de-activated. Second Lieutenant Akito Hyuga noticed this, and smiled upon his Geass being activated and charged into battle once more. During the battle, Strike Leader Thadde Wilhelm arrives in the Gloucester accompanied by two Sutherlands and his informed that the third platoon was wipped out and runs into Akito who has his Alexander transform from its insect mode into its humanoid form and charges right at the Britannian forces. He decimates the two Sutherlands and kills Wilhelm. The officers back at the G-1 react with shock and Andrea Farnese is requested to call in reinforcements but declines stating that they know nothing of the enemy's capabilities and wasn't willing to risk calling in more Britannian soldiers only to have them be wipped out. The remaining Sutherlands are then destroyed and Akito battles with Auguste, the last remaining Britannian commander, and fights him in a duel which ends with Akito stabbing him through the torso of his Gloucester with a large knife in his Alexander. Aftermath After Auguste was killed, the remaining Britannian forces regrouped and withrew from the battlefield with Farnese saying how the Knights of St. Raphael were unable to defeat the militia forces of the Europia United and wanted to give the fallen Britannian soldiers proper burials as his G-1 drove away in retreat. the W-0 forces later analyzed all remaining units and found out that Akito was the last surviving EU soldier. He then made it to a road where the 132nd regiment was mobilized and on the move withdrawing from St. Petersburg and Akito managed to catch a ride from one of the European soldiers. Leila was promoted afterwards but was distraught with how the plan costed the lives of her soldiers and objected to the practice of using former Japanese as expendable proxy soldiers so that EU troops wouldn't die.